Mom's Disappointment, Son's Enjoyment
by opkisofg
Summary: Naruto takes advantage of his mom's disappointing sex life. Pure smut. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the story itself.


**_**The original story was written by Leon22reloaded on lit erotica if you wish to read it.**_**

Mom's Disappointment, Son's Enjoyment

"God damnit Minato! Not again!" exclaimed Kushina as she looked down over her pale 34G tits at the small flaccid penis of her husband as he held himself over her at arm's length.

Minato sighed as he rolled off his wife to lay beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry Kushina, but I'm getting older. It can't be helped." He rolled over on his side facing away from her and sighed again. "Maybe we can try again tomorrow?"

Kushina glared over at her husband as she crossed her arms under her immense chest. Soon enough she could hear the steady snoring that indicated that her husband was fast asleep. Throwing the bed covers off herself in disgust, Kushina made her way naked to the large master bathroom connected to the bedroom. She shut the door behind herself after flipping on the light over the sink.

"What is his problem?" she thought to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Kushina looked amazing for her age of 36. Her red hair was full and lustrous as it fell to her lower back. Her cheekbones were sharp and her nose was small which complimented her large striking purple eyes and overly full pink lips. She was taller than most women at 5' 7" but her bone structure was lithe and delicate. Her 127 lbs were proportioned perfectly over her frame due to several gym visits a week combined with good genes. Her legs were long and athletic like a dancer's. Her ass was perhaps a little oversized for her slim waist but it was still firm with sexy dimples in the cheeks. Her most striking feature of all however were her breasts. At 32G her tits were each bigger then her own head. And despite their immense size they were as perky as a teenagers. They jiggled delightfully as she hefted them in her small hands, her fingers sinking into the firm flesh.

Kushina bit her bottom lip in frustration as she looked at her reflection with a sad expression. "I'm at my sexual prime!" she thought to herself. "I shouldn't have to wait for anything to happen. My husband should just get it hard for me!"

She sighed again as she went back into the bedroom. She pulled her small silk blue robe out of her closet and slipped it over her curves before making her way to her bedside and pulling out a large dildo and a DVD from her nightstand.

Little did Kushina know that at that moment her son Naruto was listening at his parents' bedroom door with a huge smile on his face. He was well aware of the problems going on in his parents' sex life. He spent many a night standing beside their bedroom door listening to the noises his parents made and imagining what his mother must look like on her back getting pounded while having her tits sucked. However it seemed that more often Naruto's father was unable to satisfy his mother and she was left angry and frustrated.

Naruto had begun to think on how to act on this information but he couldn't come up with anything. However three weeks ago Kushina helped him decide on a course of action when one night around midnight he had woken up and walked down to the kitchen to get a drink of water and stumbled upon his mother in the living room stark naked. A porno was playing on the large screen TV as Kushina watched mesmerized. Her long legs were high in the air like a wide V with her small curled toes pointing at the far walls. Her arms were working hard plunging a large dildo in and out of her tight pussy and her huge tits were pressed together and jiggled from the action.

Naruto hid in the shadows of the hallway as he watched with wide eyes. His large cock immediately began to swell to full size as he listened to the mewing and panting of his mother as she worked the toy in and out of her sucking cunt. The plastic was wet as the light from the TV shone on the smooth plastic. Soon he couldn't help himself anymore and he quickly whipped his boxers off and began to stroke his full ten inches. His hand quickly began to work up and down the length, spreading precum over the tightening skin.

For several minutes Naruto watched his mother play with herself until she orgasmed. It was obviously a weak one as she just whimpered and shuddered for a few seconds before catching her breath as she lowered her legs back down to the ground. Naruto quickly snuck away, his large cock slapping against his hard abs, before his mother recovered and made her way back to her own bedroom. He stayed up most of the night with thoughts of his mother's amazing body in his mind.

He imagined Kushina laying on his bed while he held her legs out with his arms while he pumped his huge cock into her shaved pussy. She was running her hands through his spiky blond hair as he sucked on her puffy pink nipples. "Fuck mommy! Fuck mommy!" she panted out as his large testicles slapped loudly against her round firm ass again and again.

"Fuuuuck!" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes suddenly shot open and he sprayed rope after rope of white cum across his bed sheets. His body shook and his back arched from the most intense orgasm of his life. And so after that night Naruto waited for his mother's frustration to build and build to the bursting point before he was ready to act on his simple and bold plan. Now three weeks since that night he felt that the time was right.

Naruto heard the sound of his mother opening her nightstand and knew what was coming next. Quietly he made his way back to his room before shutting the door and turning off the lights. He peeked under the door and watched as a couple minutes later his mother's small feet crept down the hall and stopped at his door. She stood there for a few seconds listening before continuing down to the living room downstairs.

Naruto could feel his heart pounding in his ears as his excitement built. He waited for five impossibly long minutes before standing back up and grabbing a porno of his own from a box under his bed and going back to open his door. He made his way down the stairs as quietly as he could, the shadows danced across his lean athletic body. When he made it to the bottom of the stairs he could make out the soft light of the TV and heard the unmistakable sounds of the film playing on the screen. He smiled to himself as he quickly took off his boxer briefs, his hard slab of meat rising quickly to slap against his stomach. He crept around to the corner and peeked around to the wonderful sight before him.

Kushina's robe was discarded on the arm of the couch as she stood naked in the soft light given off by the TV. She was on her tip toes, the muscles in her legs standing out, as she was bent forward with one hand on the coffee table to support her. Her other arm was snaked between her immense tits which hung round and firm below her. Her pink nipples danced in the light of the room as she worked the dildo in and out of her bald pussy just as she had that night many weeks ago. Her plump ass clenched every now and then as she grunted and whimpered while watching a hot busty redhead get double teamed by two dudes. Kushina's thick red hair hung down over one side of her face as her tongue ran across her pink lips.

"Holy Shit!" Naruto whispered. This was by far the sexiest sight he'd ever seen in his life. He made sure to photograph the image in his memory just in case his plan failed. His hand instinctively encircled his cock, his fingertips not quite touching around the girth as he began to stroke it slowly. "Ok, it's now or never." Naruto thought as he gulped and moved around the corner.

"Mom!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as he came into the light of the room, his solid cock swinging in the air.

Kushina gasped in surprise and stood up, pulling the dildo out of herself with a wet sucking noise. She covered her pussy with one hand and draped her other arm across her plump tits with the dildo dangling from her hand. Her breasts were so big however that one pink nipple popped out above her arm and the other nipple from below.

"Naruto!? W-what are you doing here?!" she exclaimed. Her bright purple eyes immediately swung down to the immense column of flesh sticking out from her son's crotch and she gasped again.

"Uh-" Naruto stuttered out before chuckling a little. "Well - I kinda came down here to do the same thing you're doing-" He waved the porno around in his right hand as he chuckled again while scratching at the back of his head.

"Oh! I-uh-I see." Kushina said as she continued to stare at her son's cock while she nibbled on her lower lip.

"Yeah-sorry, I'll-uh-go back to my room." Naruto said as began to back away to the stairs. Each step he took caused his dick to bounce up and down.

"No!" Kushina exclaimed as she shook her gaze away from her son's massive cock. "I-I should go."

Naruto stopped and scratched his head again while he flexed his strong abs and arms, the movement causing his cock to bounce up and down hypnotically. "Well you were here first." He paused as if to think for a minute before he looked at the TV and watched the image of the female pornstar getting pounded doggy style. "What- what if we both stayed?"

"What?!" Kushina said as she glanced from her son's crotch to her naked body and over to the TV screen.

"Well we're both here for the same thing. We might as well not hide it from each other." Naruto said as he walked over and sat on the couch. His hand encircled his cock as he looked over at his mom.

"Weeeelllllll..." Kushina said as she looked between her son and the movie again. "I guess we shouldn't hide from each other." She tentatively sat on the couch as well but kept the distance of the middle couch cushion between them. She kept her legs pressed together and her arm across her naked breasts while she watched the screen.

Naruto smiled as he watched his mother sit next to him. He spread his knees and began to openly stoke his cock next to her as he watched the porno unfold before him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this excited. So far his plan was working great.

"My God his cock is huge!" Kushina thought as she glanced at her son's dick quickly before looking back at the movie. "What would that thing feel like?" Her hand that was between her legs began to work over her pussy as she also relaxed a little. She spread her long legs before her and propped her feet on the coffee table.

For several minutes mother and son watched the sex happening on the screen while they pleasured themselves. Slowly Naruto crept over to the middle of the couch while Kushina unconsciously did the same. Both were panting openly and the heat was radiating off of their bodies from the excitement. Their thighs were touching and grinding against each other as they watched the hot redhead on the screen take a massive load over her face and tits.

Both mother and son were panting and sweating as the next scene appeared. A brunette with ample tits and ass was dancing around a muscular stud sitting in a chair. She turned away from him and lowered her plump ass into his lap and began to grind against his apparent hardness.

"Man I've always wanted a lap dance." Naruto said out loud as he fisted himself while draping his other hand on his mother's sweaty thigh.

Kushina was biting her bottom lip as she openly stared at her son's crotch. She was pinching her hard pink nipples with one hand as she worked three fingers into her pussy with the other. The dildo lay discarded on the cushion on her other side. Her son's touch on her leg sent a shock into her system which made her gasp.

Naruto glanced over at his horny mother when he heard her gasp. He admired her athletic body as she squirmed next to him while she openly played with her tits. The huge globes jiggled as her hand moved from one to the other. "Could you show me what one would be like Mom?" he asked as he gently squeezed her thigh.

"Umm-" She said as she bit her lower lip again. "I-I really shouldn't Naruto-"

"Come on! Please!" He said as he watched her tits jiggle and her leg muscles flex. Her flat stomach went in and out from her excited breathing. "I-I won't tell dad!"

Kushina looked over at the screen and watched the man pull down the girls bra and cup her large fake tits. "I guess a little bit wouldn't hurt," she said before standing up.

Naruto's eyes became huge as he watched his mother's huge tits bounce as she rose. Her dancer like legs and hips swung from side to side as she walked over and stood in front of him. He took the cue and lowered his hips down on the cushion and spread his legs to give her room.

Kushina's body was shaking as she turned away from her son and placed her soft hands on his thighs. She watched him over her shoulder as she arched her back and began to lower herself down onto her son's lap. She squeezed her round firm ass cheeks together and gasped loudly as she felt his huge cock press between his stomach and her tight ass. Her eyes became glassy as she slowly began to grind her ass against her own son's giant dick.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed as he took hold of his mother's shapely hips in his hands and began to grind back against her. He could see the sides of her huge fun bags jiggle while he faced her back. The scene was taboo as Kushina Uzumaki, the buxom, hot redhead mom of the neighborhood was gently grinding her naked ass against her handsome son's huge cock while a porno played on the TV and her husband was sleeping upstairs.

Kushina's head leaned forward as she began to pant. The grinding of her hips increased and she pushed back against the scalding touch of her son. Her hands cupped her bouncing tits as her strong leg and back muscles that supported her strained from the action. "God what's wrong with me!" she thought to herself, "I'm giving my own son a lap dance!"

"Fuck yeah!" Naruto exclaimed as he pushed back against his mother's plump round ass. Soon her ass cheeks parted and the underside of his huge cock began to saw against her puckered hole as it was sandwiched between her cheeks.

"Ugh!" Kushina grunted from the taboo contact. Without even thinking about it she began to rotate her hips as she dropped one hand down and cupped her son's lemon sized testicles.

Naruto deftly lowered his hips and tugged on his mother's as he felt her very wet pussy lips grind along his length before sliding back between her butt-cheeks. He knew the moment of truth was happening soon and he didn't want her rational mind to catch up to what they were doing. As he tugged on his moms hips to lift her slightly higher each time he lowered his own.

"Naruto, we should, ugh!, Stop, stop this!" Kushina panted out as her legs continued to work hard. She continued to cup his huge balls as she felt her wetness and his precum mix and slip down his length and across her fingers.

Naruto ignored his mother as she continued the lap dance. Soon he felt what he was waiting for as her pussy lips came all the way up to the head of his cock. He quickly held his mom tightly around the waist and pushed her away from him slightly as he raised his hips. The movement was perfect as the head of his cock slipped in along with the first four inches.

"Fuuuuck!" he moaned out as he felt his mother's pussy tighten around him.

Kushina's eyes became huge as she felt her son enter her and stretch her out. Her nails dug into his thighs and her knuckles became white as her pussy instinctively tightened around the girth of the huge cock. Her back arched causing her big tits to jiggle out proudly in the soft light of the room.

"Narutooooo!" she screamed loudly.

He kept his strong grip tight around her small waist as he pulled out slightly before shoving in almost all of his huge cock into his mother's pussy. He watched in wonder as she arched her back, flinging her long red hair behind her. He licked his lips as he looked back down between the crack of her ass and pushed in his entire length.

"Fuck Mom, you're so tight!" he said as he pulled back out and slammed back in.

"AAAHHHH!" Kushina screamed as her own son began to fuck into her. Her jugs bounced around wildly and slapped against each other from the pounding. "AAAAHHH!" the echoing screams of pleasure filled the house as Kushina's tongue rolled out of her mouth obscenely as her muscles strained. Her feet arched so she was just on her toes as she kept her legs together. Her arms were out straight to either side of her as she gripped his strong legs while he worked to pump his enormous cock up into her sucking wetness.

Naruto smiled again as he heard his mother scream in passion. Her skin was sweaty in his hands as he moved them up and around to cup her bountiful tits. His fingers sank into the firm tit flesh as he pulled her down against him. His balls swung up and sloshed around with a huge load of cum as he pumped into the tight walls of his own mother's pussy.

Kushina's mouth expelled animal like noises as her hands came up and gripped the couch cushions in a death grip. Finally after so many months she was getting the sex, no, the fucking that she needed so badly.

"AAGGHH! FFuck! Ugh! Fuck Mommy!" she screamed out as she leaned back against her son's strong chest.

"Oh God Mom!" Naruto said. He bit down on her shoulder as he squeezed her huge globes, forcing the hard nipples to dance in his palms. He was starting to sweat from exertion and excitement as he was finally living out his biggest fantasy.

For several minutes mother and son pounded against each other. Obscenities and encouragement spewed from both as they caved in to the taboo pleasure they were experiencing. Naruto looked down and watched his Mom's ass jiggle as his legs worked hard to slam up against her. He laid his head back and groaned in pleasure as he felt the wet, tight walls of her pussy glide up and down his length.

He suddenly released her bouncing tits and let his hands slide back down to her trim waist. He held her down on his lap so he was balls deep.

"My legs need a break!" he panted as Kushina ground her ass against him.

Kushina blew a strand of her red hair out of her face as she also panted from exertion. She looked down at her luscious body covered in sweat and shining from the light of the TV. Her hands were still gripping her son's thighs tightly as she squeezed around his length without thinking about it. She looked up at the large screen and watched as the brunette received a facial just as another man walked into the room in the film.

"You cheating whore!" screamed the man walking into the porno scene, obviously portraying the actress's boyfriend or husband. Kushina's eyes became wide as she was shocked back to reality. The guilt of her actions began to creep into her thoughts as she became aware of her surroundings again.

"Oh God! We, we should stop!"

Gritting her teeth Kushina slowly began to slid up the length of her son's steel rod. Finally he was released with a wet sucking noise and an audible pop. Her legs were shaking and she had to drop a hand onto the coffee table to steady herself which essentially led to her horny son getting a bird's eye view of her stretched pussy hole.

"Wait, Mom!" Naruto exclaimed. He'd finally achieved what he'd been waiting for and he wasn't about to let it slip away now. He grabbed her hips again and spun around, laying her onto the couch. He watched her impossibly huge tits slap against each other and jiggle before rising high again even while she was on her back. Quickly he swung a leg over her and straddled her stomach.

"Naruto, we, we have to stop!" Kushina pleaded as her son pinned her. Her arms grabbed his legs again but she was unable to gain any leverage to push.

"You can't leave me like this," he said as he gripped his wet solid manhood in his hands and pushed the swollen spongy head across her breastbone. He smiled down at her as he left a trail of precum across her skin. "Wrap those big tits around me!"

Kushina bit her bottom lip again as she looked over at the stairway leading up to her sleeping husband before glancing back at the solid teenage cock in front of her.

"Okay..." she said hesitantly. She rationalized that titty fucking her son was better than letting him inside her again. "If I can finish him off with my tits then it will all be over. I can tell him afterward that it will never happen again!" she thought to herself as she bent her arms so her fists were up towards her face while she squeezed her soft fuck pillows together with her forearms.

Naruto gasped from the amazing sight of his mom's huge tits squashed together around his massive manhood. Her silver-dollar sized aureola were puffy and dark pink as her rock hard nipples poked out like pencil erasers. Her tits were so big that he could just make out the very tip of his cock as it was sandwiched between her funbags.

"Your tits look so hot wrapped around my cock, Mom!" Naruto said as he placed one hand on the back of the couch to support himself while the other reached down to pinch her right nipple. He pulled his hips back and slid forward as he began to fuck his mother's cleavage.

Kushina looked down and watched with a hypnotized gaze as the plum-sized head of her son's cock popped in and out from between her pale sweaty boobs. Her tits jiggled in her arms from the thrusting of his hips. Her gaze slid up and admired her son's sweaty athletic lean body. His six pack abs clenched as he worked his legs and his pecs and biceps also flexed a little from the movement. "He must shave his balls." she thought as she felt his hairless cock and testicles drag across her tingling skin.

"Fuck this is so hot!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled his dick free of Kushina's tits. He slapped the heavy piece of meat across the tops while she continued to hold them together. They both watched as the abundant flesh jiggled from the wet slaps. He dragged the sensitive underside of his cock across her nipples causing him to suck in a breath between his teeth.

Kushina whimpered as she felt helpless to do anything about the massive cock rubbing across her breasts. She nibbled on her lower lip again as she admired the taboo sight. "It's so fucking big!" she thought as she watched her son rub himself all over her tits.

Naruto became impatient quickly however and plunged back into the warm, steamy confines of his mother's cleavage. "Ugh! Fuck yeah!" he said as he quickly began to hump her chest. "I love fucking your big tits, Mom!" Naruto said with a big smile as a trickle of sweat fell across his cheek. He gripped the back of the couch again with one hand for support but the other he snaked behind himself and cupped his mother's bald wet pussy while he continued his thrusting.

"UGH!" Kushina grunted as her son thrust three of his fingers into her wet opening. Her back arched involuntarily which caused her son's cock to pop free from her cleavage. Naruto didn't miss a beat however and quickly grabbed his hard pole and plunged it back into her soft breasts. Kushina's knees shut tight together and her hips rotated as she pushed back onto her son's invading digits.

"God you're so wet, Mom!" Naruto panted as he continued to tit-fuck her deep cleavage. He could hear wet gushing noises come from her pussy as he worked his fingers in and out.

Kushina was breathing heavily as she wiggled her sexy hips onto her son's hand. Her neck was arched and her eyes were shut tight from the intense pleasure. "I-I want to, Ugh!, c-cum!" she exhaled. "I want to cum, so bad!"

Naruto smiled down at his buxom mother as he pulled his huge cock free of her quaking tits. He next pulled his fingers free before standing up beside the couch.

"I want to make you cum Mom!" he said as he slowly stroked his dick. "Face the window for me for a sec and I'll give you the biggest orgasm of your life!"

Kushina was still breathing hard as she got up and faced the window behind the couch. Her tits pressed against the glass as she looked out at the dark street in front of her house. Her breath frosted on the chilled glass as she enjoyed the cold on her sensitive nipples. She looked back over her shoulder as she felt one of her son's hands lay on rounded ass cheeks. She watched as he stepped up behind her and begin to guide his huge tool back towards her gaping pussy. "Ok, I'll just let him put it inside me again until I cum and then I'll tell him to stop," she thought as she felt the swollen head nudge into her stretched lips. Her eyes fluttered as she gasped from the contact.

Naruto was shaking as he saddled up behind his mother's comely ass gripping his cock tightly as he slipped the head in. He groaned as he cupped the round globes of her ass with both hands and began to push into her slippery pink walls. "Fuck you have the tightest pussy ever, Mom!" he said as he watched her cunt lips expand around his massive cock as he pushed in inch by inch.

Soon he bottomed out and neither moved as they both became accustomed to the feeling. Naruto's eyes traveled slowly up from the sight of his pelvis squashing his mother's round ass, up across her arched slender back, and finally to her bright purple eyes and wide panting mouth. He thought she looked sexier than any pornstar he'd ever seen. He smiled at her as he flexed his strong legs and pulled out halfway before slamming back home.

"Oh God!" Kushina screamed as she brought one arm behind her and placed her hand on her son's hard stomach. "Fuck Mommy!" she encouraged her son as she pushed back against his thrusts. The living room quickly filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping against each other.

The movie on the TV was quickly forgotten and the credits rolled as mother and son fucked each other savagely. Kushina's eyes were shut tight and her teeth were clenched as she squeezed around the huge cock plowing into her womb. Naruto squeezed his mother's tight ass cheeks as he huffed and fucked into Kushina's depths. He loved the sight of his mother's huge tits as they pressed against the glass of the window and stuck out from her sides.

"Fuck that's such a big cock!" Kushina exclaimed as her head swung down so her long red hair draped over her face. Her hands both came up and slapped hard on the window as she started to moan with a low deep noise coming from her throat. She started to feel the tingling in the base of her stomach as she felt her orgasm build.

Naruto planted a foot up on the couch cushion as he kept the other on the wood floor. He looked down and watched the thick veins of this cock, now shiny and wet from their combined juices, get squeezed tightly as he pushed and pulled. He squeezed her ass hard, leaving pink palm prints on her cheeks, before sliding them up and encircling her thin waist.

"Fuck! I-I'm gonna cum!" he exclaimed as he felt his stomach flutter and his balls tighten.

Kushina's eyes shot open and she looked back over her shoulder again at her handsome son. "Not inside! You can cum on my big tits if you want!"

Naruto ignored her and continued his thrusting. He didn't know if he was ever going to get a chance like this again and he wanted to see it to the end. He wanted to fill her with his cum. He wanted to see it pour out of her and over his cock and balls.

"Oh Fuck!" Kushina exclaimed as the lighting started to hit her. "I'm cuuuuuummmmmiiiiinnnngggg!" she screamed out as she suddenly stopped thrusting back onto her son. Her tits quivered on the glass of the window and her sweaty skin left streaks across it. Her small fists gripped the top of the couch like a vise as her whole body began to quiver from the most intense orgasm of her life.

Naruto's eyes became wide as he watched his gorgeous mother cum. Her muscles flexed and her curves jiggled in all the right places. "Take my cum, Mom!" Naruto yelled. Six long strokes later he pushed into her all the way and blasted her womb with thick white ropes of jizz. His back and ass clenched as again and again he shot his potent seed inside of his own mother.

"OOOHHH MMMMYYY GODDD!" Kushina screamed as her son's cum coated her insides and she exploded with an even more intense orgasm then before. Bright white sparks appeared in her vision and she suddenly couldn't take a breath. Her toes curled as her legs flexed again and again as she felt her son's thick jizz fill her to bursting.

"Holy shit!" Naruto said as he seemed to cum forever. This was easily the biggest orgasm of his life. He pushed her mother further forward so she was completely pinned against the couch and the window. Her panting breath fogging the glass. "AAAAGGGHHHH!" Naruto expelled as he felt his cock flex as another thick steam shot inside her. He looked down and watched in amazement as his thick sperm poured out around his thickness and fell across the couch cushions.

For five minutes mother and son stayed locked in their orgasmic embrace before Naruto slowly extricated himself. His cock sagged slightly but still looked quite thick and intimidating as he was pulled from Kushina's pussy with a sound much like a boot bring pulled from mud. He had to make one finally slightly painful tug to pull out the swollen head, causing a steam of cum to pour from her gaping hole.

Naruto fell back and sat on the coffee table panting and sweating. He admired his mother's body as she stayed on her knees facing away from him with her cheek resting on her mashed tits.

"Fuck Mom, that was amazing!"

"What have I done?" Kushina thought as she continued to shake with post-orgasmic bliss. Strands of her hair fell onto her sweaty brow as her gaze fell upon a family photo of her and Minato standing smiling with their strapping son standing between them. "Oh God, what have I done?"


End file.
